


O Poder está no Longo...

by ClotsQueen (clotpolemerlin)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Pre-Time Skip, Romantic Comedy, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2020-12-07 13:57:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20977040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolemerlin/pseuds/ClotsQueen
Summary: UsoNa | [Usopp/Nami]Usopp tenta convencer Nami a deixar o cabelo longo, e ambos acabam vítimas de um poder misterioso."Ele vislumbrou Nami, e caminhou até ela, sentando-se às costas da ruiva e olhando intensamente para os longos cabelos presos provisoriamente, por um elástico que, ele notou, pertencera à caixa de ferramentas da sua Oficina, ele agradeceu por estar sentado, pois suas pernas amoleceram subitamente.- Nami... esse... esse elástico... Era... da minha oficina? - Usopp falou muito baixo, pois a voz se negava a sair devido ao nervosismo.- Usopp! Quer me matar de susto! - Ela estremeceu ao ouvir a voz baixa dele, então virou o enfrentando, tão perto do rosto dele quanto possível. - Sim... sim, era sim... eu falei, esse cabelo atrapalha...- Mas... ainda é bonito... - Ele respondeu se aproximando dela, vítima de um magnetismo absurdo que puxava os olhos dele, para os lábios dela."* Fanfic também postada no Nyah! *** Postada neste site como arquivo pessoal **





	1. Akagami no pawa

**Author's Note:**

> ** One Piece não me pertence, pois se assim fosse eu faria Usopp e Nami lutarem mais vezes juntos, ou se perderem da tripulação por uma noite, ou... sei lá, várias ideias se eu fosse dona de One Piece.**
> 
> Essa estória originalmente pertencia a outra fic Usona, (Hissatsu... Koi Boshi!!), mas, como ela acabou criando vida própria, e destoando da fic inicial, resolvi postar como uma Oneshot, dividida em dois capítulos.
> 
> Há dicas de outros casais que eu também vejo, no entanto o foco será Usona, e devo avisar que tem um monte de nakamaship, pois a tripulação é simplesmente divertida de se observar.
> 
> Este primeiro capítulo acontece em algum momento antes de Arquipélago Sabaody, e depois de Thriller Bark, e há um monte de nakamaship... pois eu adoro a interação entre a tripulação!!
> 
> BOA LEITURA!!

O clima da Grand Line era de difícil compreensão, e depois de tanto verificar livros e mapas existentes na biblioteca do navio, Nami resolvera que, pelo menos por algumas horas, eles ficariam bem, o Sunny-go poderia navegar tranquilo e ela poderia deixar o controle com Franky por alguns momentos, pois precisava resolver um problema que estava crescendo sem limites.

Nami guardou tudo o que havia sobre a escrivaninha e enrolou o último mapa no qual trabalhara, empilhou os livros de pesquisa para analisar mais tarde e saiu para o convés, seguindo o barulho dos outros.

No ninho do corvo Nami viu Brook afinando o violino, provavelmente ensaiando alguma música que ele tocaria mais tarde, perto do mastro, Zoro estava fazendo flexões com uma enorme barra de ferro junto às costas e havia uma comoção acontecendo em um canto, onde Robin brotava vários braços em volta de Luffy, tentando imobilizá-lo, Nami franziu o cenho já sabendo do que se tratava, e se aproximou deles.  
  


— Rooobiiin... me deixa ir... já cortei demais... eu to com fome... — Luffy pediu choroso.

— Apenas um pequeno retoque, né Sencho-san? Se você ficar parado, terminarei mais rápido. — Robin respondeu suavemente, ela sabia que precisaria tentar ser mais rápida, não adiantava segurar firme, o capitão borrachudo simplesmente se desvencilhava de cada aperto.

— Por que o Usopp não cortou o meu cabelo? Eu quero o Usopp, a Robin tem muitos braços...

— E É POR ISSO MESMO, BA-KA!! — Usopp gritava com o rosto na frente de Luffy, os dentes afiados e uma feição de raiva inconfundível.

— Luffy, da última vez você esticou o pescoço na hora que o Usopp deu o corte, por pouco ele não cortou o próprio dedo... já pensou se o atirador do bando ficasse sem o dedo? — Chopper falou já imaginando o pior, os olhos ficaram esbugalhados com a previsão catastrófica.

— Nhah... mas ele tá legal, não tá, Usopp? — Luffy respondeu, sem se abalar.

— Graças ao meu incrível reflexo, sim. Já contei para vocês sobre aquela vez que eu pulei para o lado e me esquivei de... um cometa? — Usopp falou orgulhoso, o rosto altivo e um olho fechado, o outro olhando de relance para Chopper

— SUGEEE!! USOPP!! — Chopper não decepcionou Usopp, seus olhos brilharam de contentamento, o atirador estufou o peito pronto para contar mais uma estória.

— Hehehe... sim, né Chopper-kun, eu sou muito bom nisso... — ele começou, a voz marcante e profunda dando sinais de que começaria um grande conto, mas, fora interrompido de repente.

— Sim, ótimo em fugir e se esconder. — Sanji passava segurando uma bandeja com um refresco de laranja indo em direção a Nami.

— Sanji, já ouviu falar de espirais? — Usopp cuspiu furioso, tentando implicar com o cozinheiro.

Sanji entregou o suco para Nami e colocou a bandeja vazia em uma mesinha, então, se virou para enfrentar Usopp.

— Huh? — O loiro ergueu a cabeça devagar, o único olho em chamas.

— Acho que as pessoas quando olham para seu rosto ficam tontas, não posso imaginar o motivo. — Usopp falou, já pronto para correr, se fosse necessário, mas Sanji pareceu suavizar a expressão, ele retirou um cigarro do bolso e o acendeu calmamente.

— Ora, porque eu sou muito aprazível de se olhar, tenho porte, não sou esquisito. — Ele disse com a voz grave, presunçoso e ostentando seu melhor perfil, olhou para Nami e Robin para conferir se estavam prestando atenção nele, como não estavam, ficou chateado.

— Na verdade elas ficam zonzas por causa da sobrancelha de bigode. — Zoro que até então esteve quieto fazendo exercícios com um peso enorme, resolveu se manifestar.

— O QUE VOCÊ DISSE, MARIMO MALDITO? — Sanji já se armava para chutar o espadachim.

— Eu digo o que quiser, sobrancelha esquisita! — Zoro respondeu, mas um sorriso malicioso escorregava em seus lábios, enquanto Chopper entrou em heavy point e tentava segurar Sanji.

— Zoro-kun tem razão, podemos dizer o que quisermos. — Usopp se alinhou ao lado de Zoro, e ambos encaravam Sanji, Zoro sorrindo lascivamente, o que causou um arrepio inexplicável em Sanji, e Usopp, devidamente escondido atrás do espadachim, mostrava a língua para o cozinheiro. Sanji bufou ao ver isso.

— Saaanjiii... eu também quero um suco... — Luffy chorou do outro lado, um braço de Robin brotava do topo da cabeça dele e um par de mãos tentava cortar o cabelo que ainda estava na testa.

— Depois, deixe a Robin-chan terminar isso. — Sanji respondeu malcriado, desviou os olhos e notou o decote de Robin — Robiiiiin-chwwan!! Eu posso fazer um suco para você também!! — Sanji apresentava sua característica explosão de corações.

— Talvez depois. — Ela respondeu, os olhos atentos para cortar a franja de Luffy sem cortar a si mesma.  
  


Chopper já tinha voltado ao seu brain point e estava no ombro de Usopp, ambos assistindo a “luta” de Robin com o capitão. Zoro, inconscientemente se posicionou ao lado de Sanji, e começou e colocar as katanas no haramaki. Nami soltou o copo pela metade na mesinha e caminhou até onde estava Usopp.  
  


— Você não pode ajudar a Robin, para ela acabar mais rápido?

— Já me ofereci, mas Luffy fica mais agitado quando estou lá. — Usopp respondeu derrotado, o capitão tornava a tarefa de cortar o cabelo mais difícil do que enfrentar uma Princesa fantasma.  
  


Nami suspirou abatida.  
  


— Robin, eu preciso cortar o cabelo, está ridiculamente comprido, em pouco tempo estarei me enrolando nele durante uma luta, ou pior ainda, posso tropeçar neles enquanto fujo da batalha.

A morena riu baixinho.

— Estou um pouco ocupada com o capitão, né... Nagahana-kun, poderia cuidar do cabelo da Kokaishi-san?

— Hai! Pode contar comigo, sou conhecido como o mais habilidoso homem dos mares! Eu já contei para vocês sobre aquela vez que me perdi em uma nevasca e fui capturado por lindas mulheres das neves? — Ele falou, Chopper já pulara de seu ombro e estava no chão pronto para ouvir a estória. — Elas me libertaram após eu ter feito lindas casas de neve para elas, na verdade eu construí um imenso castelo de neve e...

— Se perdendo na neve? Isso parece mais uma estória desse Aho Marimo.

— O que você disse, Ero-Cook?

— Conseguia se perder dentro do Merry...

— VOU CORTAR VOCÊ, MALDITO!

— Oi, era minha estória, seus—

— Certo, certo, isso não importa, Usopp, pode cortar o meu cabelo? E vamos com isso, diferente de vocês, desocupados, eu tenho mapas para desenhar.

— Awwww! Eu sou suuuper ocupado, estou desenvolvendo um novo deck para o Sunny-go!

— SUGEEEEEE!! Frrrranky? Sério?! — Luffy se agitou novamente, e mil pétalas voaram quando Robin teve que tirar uma mão antes que a tesoura fechasse em seu dedo.

— Hai! Mas é secreto ainda! — Franky e Luffy continuaram a conversa, pareciam em outro universo, Nami e Robin olhavam para eles com rostos impassíveis.

Usopp se virou para Nami, cautela visível no rosto moreno.

— Nami... você quer mesmo cortar o cabelo? Quer dizer, o poder está no cabelo comprido, né... — Ele falou parecendo preocupado.

— Baka-na, Usopp! Isso só atrapalha. — Nami não compreendeu de onde isso vinha agora, mas aparentemente os outros compreenderam, pois todos olhavam para Usopp.

— Não, você não entende, o cabelo comprido tem uma energia imensurável, desde que decidi ser um Guerreiro dos Mares estou deixando meu afro intacto!

— Essa estória de afro de novo... — Ela rejeitou a teoria.

— Oi Nami, não duvide do poder do afro! — Usopp respondeu quase ofendido.

— Maa, maa... apenas corte, sim?

— Vamos conversar sobre isso, Nami... veja bem, o cabelo ruivo também tem muito poder, sabia? Né, Você vê, o Shanks é um dos piratas mais famosos, ele tem um cabelo ruivo e é conhecido por isso! — Usopp falou como se fosse tão óbvio quanto um Rei do Mar dizendo _olá_.

— E por que ter um cabelo igual o de um pirata procurado deveria me animar? — Isso estava começando a assustar a navegadora... a possibilidade de ser confundida com um pirata procurado, não era boa coisa.

— Nami, o Shanks é incrível, ele salvou minha vid— Começou Luffy, mas foi cortado pelo lamento de Nami.

— Robiin-onee-sama... corte meu cabelo, é a segunda vez que o Usopp fica enrolando e foge na hora de cortar!

— Nami-swwwann... eu posso cortar para você, e depois posso fazer uma massagem e sirvo uma sobremesa deliciosa também. — Sanji rodopiava em volta dela.

— Ignoremos o apaixonado idiota. — Usopp declarou com tom entediado.

— Isso mesmo, cale a boca, Kuso Cook. — Zoro dava um olhar penetrante que fez o loiro parar no mesmo momento.

— Oh! Estou ouvindo uma alga falar? E você Usopp! Não meta seu nariz enorme na minha conversa com a Nami-san. — Ele disse, raivoso encarando os dois nakamas.

—Não, Sanji-kun, arigato. — Nami descartou, e em seguida foi afrontada por Usopp.

— OI!! Quem está enrolando? Estou convencendo você a não fazer nada precipitado e que se arrependa depois.  
  


Robin olhou para todos, isso não daria certo, se ela não conseguisse que todos ficassem quietos não terminaria hoje esse corte de cabelo.  
  


— Franky, pode me fazer um favor? — Robin se dirigiu ao ciborgue.

— Awww, com certeza eu suuuuuuper posso, Nico Robin! Quer ver minha nova arma secreta? — Ele ofereceu, já pronto para abrir algum compartimento dentro da sunga.

— Ninguém quer ver sua merda, baka. — Sanji, rápido como um raio se posicionou entre Franky e Robin.

— Eu ia pedir apenas que providencie um banco. — Robin respondeu inabalável.

— Eu suuuuper tenho um banco bem aqui. — Ele correu até a cozinha e trouxe um banco, posicionou muito perto dela e a ajudou a sentar, não que precisasse, mas ele não ia perder a oportunidade de ser gentil, ele era um ciborgue cavalheiro, afinal.  
  


Zoro e Sanji continuavam discutindo, e Chopper ouvia o coração de Luffy, que estava a beira a morte por tédio excessivo.

Robin suspirou pelo que pareceu ser a milionésima vez na última hora.  
  


— Nagahana-kun, leve-a para a sua oficina, tenho certeza que vocês poderão chegar a um acordo antes que apareça um buraco negro e acabe nos puxando para dentro dele.

— AHHH Robin assustadora! Por que esses pensamentos assustadores? — Chopper guinchou pulando no colo de Luffy.

— Eu li algo em um livro sobre buracos negros nesta região. — Ela respondeu tranquila.

— Meu Deus, eu já verifiquei ao menos nas próximas horas o mar vai estar bastante calmo. Vamos lá Usopp, vamos resolver isso logo, preciso voltar aos mapas. — Nami não deveria se impressionar com a capacidade dos bobos ficarem assustados, e sorriu para acalmar Chopper, que já respirava mais aliviado. — Tudo bem Usopp, vamos lá, preciso mesmo voltar ao meu trabalho.  
  


Ela puxou o atirador pelo braço, o arrastando em direção a oficina, quando chegaram Nami entrou na frente e fechou a porta para que ninguém viesse perturbar.  
  


— Yoshi! Eu só preciso que corte um pouco. — Ela disse sentando em uma plataforma elevada que estava no meio da sala.  
  


Usopp suspirou, caminhou até uma caixa pequena e apanhou um pente, ele se posicionou atrás dela e começou a pentear lentamente o cabelo, vendo que estava realmente muito mais comprido do que da última vez, nem parecia que havia sido cortado.

Ele observou o cabelo deslizar pelo pente, sedoso e macio, o cheiro que emanava dos fios o deixando um pouco entorpecido, ele aspirou fundo, sentindo que uma onda de calor o invadia, ele deixou as pontas dos dedos escaparem dos cabelos e tocarem muito suavemente o ombro exposto de Nami, e sentiu como se levasse um choque.

Nami gostava que mexessem no cabelo dela, e de todas as pessoas que até hoje a tocaram, Usopp era o que mais a preocupava, ele tinha um toque quente que irradiava das postas dos dedos e atingiam toda e qualquer parte do corpo dela, mesmo em meio às batalhas, quando ele a segurava firme, a puxando para se esconderem, o calor das mãos dele faziam com que ela sentisse sempre esperança, entre outras sensações que não queria nomear...

Ela sentiu que ele a penteava, mas em algum momento o pente parou de descer pelos fios e foi substituído pelos dedos do atirador. Ele parecia experimentar a textura dos cabelos, e de repente, Nami foi arrebatada por um arrepio que a fez estremecer, sentiu os dedos cálidos de Usopp roçarem suavemente no seu ombro esquerdo.

A respiração dele tão próxima ao seu ombro, ela cerrou os olhos e tentou controlar as batidas do coração.

Ela virou o rosto para vê-lo, e ele pulou para trás assustado, deixou cair o pente e já se abaixava atrapalhado para juntar.  
  


— Gomenasai, eu... me desequilibrei. — Usopp respondeu, estava ofegante e corado como poucas vezes Nami o vira.  
  


Usopp se sentiu inapropriado, ultimamente parecia ser comum que ele estivesse assim perto dela sempre quando estavam sozinhos, uma sensação de fragilidade e nervosismo diferente do medo de coisas desconhecidas, _seria uma nova versão daquelas doenças? _Ele se questionou sem resposta, no entanto, respirou fundo e tentou controlar o rubor que ardia em suas bochechas.  
  


— Então Nami, ainda quer cortar o cabelo? Pense no que eu falei...

— Usopp, eu tenho um estilo a preservar, né... não vou manter um cabelo longo só por coisas bobas como “força”, ou seja lá o que você está tentando me dizer.  
  


O que Usopp não sabia era que ela também andava se sentindo um pouco agitada quando estavam a sós, Nami pensava que talvez fosse por causa dos últimos acontecimentos de Thriller Bark, eles passaram por muita coisa juntos, mas este momento presente se superou ela tentou ignorar o próprio rubor.  
  


— Mas o cabelo longo é bonito também. — Ele interrompeu os pensamentos dela, observando o rosto adorável totalmente confuso.

— Ehh?

— Sim, e o seu cabelo, Nami... é incrivelmente bonito... ele... ele brilha, é sedoso... e... acho que eu nunca vi um cabelo tão lindo.

— Lindo...? O cabelo da Vivi é lindo.

— Ah, sim, mas não como o seu. Definitivamente você deveria deixar ele longo.

— E sobre o seu cabelo, Usopp?

— O que tem isso?

— Você falou sério sobre não cortar ele mais?

— Claro, falei muito sério. Como é crespo, demora mais para parecer longo, mas não o cortei desde que resolvi me tornar um Guerreiro dos Mares.  
  


Instintivamente Nami ergueu a mão e apanhou uma mecha de cabelo escuro, Usopp congelou, os dois se aproximaram, e ele pôde ver quando a íris castanha dela ficou turva, e os lábios se abriram em um convite, sem pensar, ele abaixou o queixo, e deixou-se guiar pelo instinto...  
  


— AHHHH, UM REI DOS MARES TERRÍVEL, NAMI, USOPP!! VENHAM DEPRESSA!! Ah, o que houve com vocês?  
  


Chopper entrou como um furacão na Oficina do Usopp, em alvoroço e desesperado, mas estagnou quando viu que o atirador e a navegadora estavam cada um em um canto oposto da sala, ofegantes e corados. Ele observou cada um sem compreender.  
  


Nami foi mais rápida e se ergueu de um pulo.  
  


— Vamos Usopp, não posso deixar os idiotas tirarem o navio da rota, estamos muito perto da próxima ilha. — Ela caminhou na frente deles, altiva, e Usopp ficou hipnotizado observando quando o cabelo dela sacudia como uma cascata ruiva ao longo das costas.

— Usopp? — Chopper olhava para o outro preocupado.

— Heh? Ah sim, sim, vamos.

— OI NAAAMIII!! Hoje vamos ter Rei do Mar para o jantar! — Luffy gritou alegre, estava montado na cabeça do monstro, que não era tão grande como eles já haviam visto.  
  


Nami já alcançara o convés e Usopp se posicionava ao lado Robin, enquanto Zoro ao lado de Sanji se armava escolhendo o melhor corte para o Monstro.  
  


— Usopp, eu quero que ele não me veja por um momento. — Zoro falou sem olhar para Usopp, concentrado no monstro.

— Yoshi! — Usopp apanhou uma pequena esfera de sua bolsa, esticou o elástico do Kabuto e apontou direto nos olhos do monstro. — _Hissatsu... TOKUSEI TABASCO BOSHI!!_  
  


Ele gritou, em uma fração de segundo o Rei dos Mares estava cego, acertado pela pimenta extra-forte do tiro de Usopp.  
  


— _Enbima Yonezu_... — Zoro começou a murmurar, e repentinamente pulou em direção do Rei do Mar. — _Oni Giri!!_  
  


Sanji automaticamente pulou no ar e começou a chutar.  
  


— _EXTRA HACHIS_!!  
  


Em pouco tempo havia uma pilha de carne cortada sobre o convés.  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  


Algumas horas depois, Nami estava sentada no gramado do Sunny-go e terminava alguns cálculos, exausta ela pensava que antes de chegarem a uma ilha não poderia tomar banho ou descansar. Sanji dava ordens para Brook e Franky, com Chopper no ombro, sobre o armazenamento da carne, e Zoro estava sentado a um canto, quase adormecido, abraçado às katanas.

Usopp que já fizera a parte dele carregando um tanto de carne para uma despensa improvisada, ele vislumbrou Nami, e caminhou até ela, sentando-se às costas da ruiva e olhando intensamente para os longos cabelos presos provisoriamente, por um elástico que, ele notou, pertencera à caixa de ferramentas da sua Oficina, ele agradeceu por estar sentado, pois suas pernas amoleceram subitamente.  
  


— Nami... esse... esse elástico... Era... da minha oficina? — Usopp falou muito baixo, pois a voz se negava a sair devido ao nervosismo.

— Usopp! Quer me matar de susto! — Ela estremeceu ao ouvir a voz baixa dele, então virou o enfrentando, tão perto do rosto dele quanto possível. — Sim... sim, era sim... eu falei, esse cabelo atrapalha...

— Mas... ainda é bonito... — Ele respondeu se aproximando dela, vítima de um magnetismo absurdo que puxava os olhos dele para os lábios dela.

— USOPP, PODE AJUDAR AQUI?! Preciso de uma rede de cordas. — Sanji gritou.

Nami bufou, Usopp se pôs de pé relutante, e caminhou lentamente até onde Sanji berrava.

Nami se ergueu, empertigada e seguiu Usopp, alcançando-o ela o puxou, segurando firmemente pelo braço, sobre a faixa listrada dele. Usopp se virou colidindo de frente com ela, e Nami simplesmente o beijou na bochecha que ardia corada, em seguida o abraçou timidamente.  
  


— Arigato, Usopp, vou pensar por uns dias, sim?!

Ele olhou para ela, em choque por alguns instantes que pareceram horas, então, foi arrancado do seu devaneio.  
  


— SEU NARIGUDO DE MERDA, SE AFASTE DA NAMI-SWAN!!

— Sanji, vá providenciar a comida favorita do seu namorado. Ele está esperando. — Respondeu Usopp, malcriado, ainda dentro do abraço de Nami ele escorregou o braço e mostrava o dedo para Sanji.

— O Marimo... o quê? — Sanji ficou desconcertado por um momento, olhando o dedo médio que Usopp tivera a petulância de mostrar. — QUEM DISSE QUE ESTE MALDITO É MEU NAMORADO?

Nami deu as costas para os dois e caminhou de volta para os mapas, ainda ergueu o rosto e notou Usopp a observando de canto de olho, enquanto Sanji vociferava.

_“De onde veio essa vontade de beijar ele? Talvez o cabelo tenha mesmo algum poder...” _— Ela pensou. Talvez, apenas talvez, o longo cabelo ruivo desse coragem ao portador...  
  


— O próximo eu vou cobrar, Usopp! — Nami falou mostrando a língua para o atirador.  
  
  
  
  



	2. Afuru no chikara

O Novo Mundo parecia assustador, o clima e todas as suas mudanças não estavam ajudando a manter uma rotina, mesmo assim Usopp sabia que podia confiar nas habilidades de navegação de Nami, se alguém os levaria em tranquilidade rumo a uma nova aventura, este alguém seria ela, munida com sua nova aquisição, o apavorante Log Pose triplo.

Usopp ouviu uma agitação no convés, ele limpou o suor da testa e suspirou. Guardou o novo bloco de desenhos já repleto de esboços dentro da sua bolsa em um compartimento mais do que secreto e caminhou até a porta, saindo de sua Oficina, ao chegar ao convés, notou que Franky tomava cola tranquilamente ao lado de Robin, que bebericava uma xícara de café, ambos olhavam sorridentes para o leme, onde estavam Sanji e Zoro discutindo, como normalmente faziam, Usopp acostumado a isso, ignorou-os e correu os olhos para descobrir onde estavam os outros.

Luffy e Chopper brincavam com um pequeno robô que Franky desenvolvera para treinar uma nova arma que ele estava planejando, ambos riam alto e o protótipo parecia, de fato, bastante interessante. Curioso, Usopp caminhou para eles, mas antes disso já ouvia o grito do capitão.  
  


— OOOOOOI USOOOOOPP!! Olha só isso!! Ele tem até uma espada!! — Luffy gritava sem a menor necessidade, já que Usopp estava há menos de cinco metros de distância.

— Dá para manipular com este controle aqui... me dá Luffy, é a minha vez!! — Chopper informou, já avançando sobre o capitão para arrancar dele o controle remoto.

— Awwww!! Ainda é apenas um suuuuuuper projeto! — Franky avisou-o, como se isso fosse diminuir o entusiasmo de Luffy e Chopper.

— É muito bom, eu me pergunto como ficará depois de pronto! — Usopp disse observando Chopper tomar o controle das mãos de Luffy e começar e manipular o pequeno robô.

— Eu suuuuper posso mostrar os projetos para você amanhã, Usopp! — Franky ofereceu, sabendo que Usopp sempre estava interessado em coisas novas.

— Hai! À tarde talvez, esta é a minha noite de vigília!— Usopp respondeu um pouco desanimado, com as mudanças climáticas do Novo Mundo as vigílias poderiam ser assustadoras.  
  


Usopp observou que o sol estava quase se pondo em um horizonte muito distante, ele deu as costas para os outros e caminhou para a cozinha a fim de encontrar algo para comer, mas assim que subiu as escadas, lembrou que precisava ver suas plantas, e foi até lá.

Assim que seus olhos alcançaram o jardim, ele notou algo diferente se movimentando um pouco distante deles. Pensativo, Usopp puxou o binóculo pendurado no pescoço, e observou o mar e o horizonte. Nada. O atirador franziu as sobrancelhas e ficou um tempo olhando para o horizonte, concentrado nas ondas do mar, nas gaivotas, no céu. Todos os movimentos da natureza ficaram sob o olhar analítico dele.

Foi então que ele viu, um navio pirata, com uma bandeira totalmente desconhecida rompeu a superfície do mar e emergiu tão instantaneamente como se tivesse se materializado ali.  
  


— LUFFY!! EMBARCAÇÃO INIMIGA ÀS 2 HORAS!! — Tentando controlar a sensação de pânico, ele gritou com toda força que tinha, mal fechou a boca, ouviu o som de borracha sendo estalada, e Luffy já estava ao lado dele, um momento depois Zoro e Sanji se alinharam.

— Há pessoas armadas no convés, eles vão pular na água, Luffy. — Usopp informou, atento aos passos dos inimigos. — Eu diria que são em torno de trinta à vista, e mais do que isto na água.

— Luffy! Vamos fugir com o Coup de Burst! — Nami gritou.

— NÃO! — Usopp respondeu antes do capitão. — Não dá tempo, eles estão mirando um canhão, há homens no mar, e eles vão alcançar o Sunny-go em questão de minutos.

— Minna, protejam o Sunny — Luffy disse — Zoro, Sanji, combatam os ataques. Usopp, você e a Nami derrubem quantos deles puderem, não deixem ninguém subir a bordo, e Chopper, você e os outros, chutem as bundas daqueles que pisarem no nosso navio. — O capitão borrachudo sorriu amplamente e se esticou para defender a primeira bala de canhão que vinha em direção do navio dos Mugiwaras.  
  


Usopp fixou os óculos de proteção, e muniu-se de tantas esferas quanto foi capaz de pegar em sua bolsa, ele esticou o elástico do Kabuto, e em poucos segundos, todos os piratas a vista no convés da outra embarcação estavam presos por algas, ou dentro de bocas salivantes e dentes afiados de plantas carnívoras, que os mastigavam sem piedade.

Nami se posicionou protetora, em frente às laranjeiras, ao lado de Usopp, e começou a girar o Clima Tact entre os dedos, observando onde se concentrava o maior número de inimigos, repentinamente ela formou um grande arco com a arma e um enorme raio atingiu todos os homens que nadavam. Ela sorriu vitoriosa e se afastou em direção ao leme.

Zoro e Sanji pularam em todas as direções, cortando e chutando balas de canhões e seguiram Luffy que, fazendo uso do haki, ainda parava balas de pistolas, eram muitas no início e deram trabalho ao trio, no entanto em pouco tempo não havia ninguém em pé no convés inimigo com capacidade de atirar, todos abatidos pela artilharia de Usopp.

Chopper e Brook se posicionaram na proa, assim que terminou a onda de choque gerado por Nami, o músico correu sobre a água tocando seu violino, fazendo alguns homens, que resistiram ao golpe da navegadora, adormecerem em pleno mar, Chopper o apoiava sorrindo, quando percebeu um pirata inimigo colocando as mãos na murada no navio, automaticamente a rena entrou em kung-fu point e acertou o inimigo que caiu desmaiado no mar.

Robin e Franky, lado a lado na popa eram em batalha, o oposto um do outro, enquanto ele era todo explosões e gritos, xingando e atirando em alvos na água, Robin caminhava calmamente ao lado dele, avistando homens que subiam na lateral do navio e brotando braços em volta dos pescoços deles. Não importa a técnica, a dupla era incontestavelmente eficaz.

De repente, Usopp ouviu o grito de Chopper, não se sabe como, dois piratas avançaram dentro do navio, foram direto na navegadora que estava próxima à cabeça do Leão.

Sanji, ouvindo o grito dela, voou em direção ao inimigo que segurava Nami presa com uma espada rente ao pescoço, no entanto, quando o cozinheiro chegou muito próximo de desferir um golpe, ele foi acertado em cheio na boca, rodopiou no ar e caiu com um baque surdo ao lado do inimigo que segurava Nami, claramente tendo abortado o ataque em curso, intrigado, Usopp pulou as escadas e chegou próximo, ele mirou no outro pirata e desferiu um tiro que resultou em um grande trançado de algas prendendo o alvo.

Sanji estava paralisado em frente ao inimigo que tinha Nami refém, uma poça de sangue se formava, vertendo dos lábios do cozinheiro, todos os outros Mugiwaras ocupados com os ataques laterais de piratas inimigos remanescentes, Usopp se escondeu atrás do mastro e mirou nos olhos do inimigo, atirando um tiro certeiro de pimenta extra-forte que o cegou.

Neste instante o inimigo soltou Nami, que rolou escada abaixo e foi resgatada por Usopp. Ele a puxou com força para trás do mastro e preparou um novo tiro para deter definitivamente.  
  


— NÃO USOPP, DEIXA COMIGO! — Zoro gritou enquanto passava, rápido como um foguete.  
  


Zoro aterrissou na frente de Sanji e avaliou o adversário, que esfregava os olhos e se posicionava apontando a espada para Zoro, o espadachim deu dois passos para trás e brandiu as espadas, gerando uma onda invisível de ar que acabou empurrando o pirata inimigo para o mar.

Luffy nivelou ao lado de Zoro, e observou os inimigos recuando, os conscientes carregando os incapazes de se mover, o convés deles era uma confusão de sobreviventes, plantas e corpos inertes.  
  


— OI! EU SOU MONKEY D. LUFFY, AQUELE QUE VAI SE TORNAR REI DOS PIRATAS! E ESSA AQUI É A MINHA TRIPULAÇÃO!— O capitão Mugiwara gritou em direção ao navio inimigo. — DA PRÓXIMA VEZ TRAGAM CARAS MAIS FORTES! Shishishishi...

— Luffy, para de provocar eles! Eu pensei que ia morrer quando senti a espada daquela mulher no meu pescoço! — A voz de Nami calou a todos.

— MULHER?? — Gritaram Usopp e Chopper.

— Claro que era uma mulher. Por isso o Ero-Cook não atacou. Baka. — Quando vai aprender que respeitar uma mulher é lutar com ela de igual para igual?

— E o que você entende sobre isso? — Sanji respondeu furioso. — Eu morro, mas não luto!

Zoro ficou lívido e chegou tão perto de Sanji que seus narizes estavam grudados.

— Nunca mais OUSE falar uma insanidade dessas!! VOCÊ NÃO PODE MORRER, AHO COOK!! — O espadachim gritou.

— Zoro... — Chopper tentou.

— Da próxima vez eu posso não estar lá, para salvar sua bunda, sobrancelha de bigode. — Zoro completou.

— E QUEM PEDIU A SUA AJUDA, KUSO MARIMO?? — Sanji já recuperado, vociferou com o rosto vermelho e dentes afiados na frente de Zoro.

— Maa, maa, maa... já acabou, calma vocês dois. — Usopp automaticamente se meteu entre eles, tentando parecer conciliador para Zoro, que tinha um olhar assassino no rosto.

— Yohohohoho... Minna-san, nós fizemos um trabalho muito bom! Acho que vou tocar uma música por isto! — Brook disse procurando a guitarra.

— Eh! Vai Lá Soul King!! — Chopper pulava no pescoço de Usopp e dançavam abraçados com Luffy em torno do músico.  
  


A música do esqueleto já preenchia o ambiente, Chopper, Usopp e Luffy pulando e dançando como se não tivesse acabado de combater quase dez vezes mais inimigos do que o total da própria tripulação, e Franky unindo os antebraços e gritando _“suuuuupah”_ enquanto dançava ao lado dos outros. Nami e Robin, sentadas, assistiam tudo com um sorriso no rosto.  
  


— Vamos comemorar nossa vitória!! Sanji!! MEEESHIIII!! — Luffy gritou.

— Espere! Vou preparar algo. — Sanji respondeu e se afastou sem olhar para Zoro, que sentado em um lugar distante, observava o cozinheiro com o canto dos olhos.  
  


Muito rapidamente eles tinham uma festa pronta, comeram e comemoraram. Assim que estavam todos satisfeitos, Chopper dormia em um canto em cima de Luffy, que estava no seu estado tradicional de _fusen_, Usopp saiu para tomar banho, Zoro se ofereceu para ajudar a limpar tudo, ao que Sanji respondeu malcriado, que mesmo se o espadachim quisesse morrer, ele pouco se importava. Robin e Franky trocaram sorrisos ao ouvirem isso, e ajudaram Zoro a recolher os resquícios da festa do convés, e depois Robin pegou Chopper e Franky recolheu Luffy, o ciborgue e a arqueóloga levaram os dois para o quarto masculino. Nami, por sua vez, se dirigiu até a biblioteca para escrever no diário de bordo.  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  


Algum tempo depois, Nami estava sentada no banco ao lado do balanço, ela sabia que Usopp estivera no banho e estava ali esperando que ele passasse de volta. Quando finalmente o viu, deu um pulo e foi em direção a ele implacável.  
  


— Eu não acredito que você ainda não cuidou disso, Usopp! Vamos resolver agora mesmo! — Ela falou pegando-o pela mão e o puxando.

— NANII?? Oi, oi, oi, Nami!! — Ele protestou, incapaz de pará-la.  
  


Nami rápida atravessou o gramado e o empurrou para dentro do quarto feminino, o deixando atordoado. Ela foi até a cômoda e apanhou um pente com dentes largos, sem avisar se posicionou atrás de Usopp e começou a soltar o cabelo dele do elástico.  
  


— N-Nami? O que... o que você vai fazer? — Ele perguntou.  
  


A navegadora nada respondeu, simplesmente se ateve a tarefa de soltar os cabelos dele, depois apoiou o pente entre as pernas e começou a deslizar os dedos pelos cachos escuros de Usopp, a fim de desembaraçar, quando achou que era o bastante, começou e descer o pente entre os cachos.

Usopp se retraiu quando ela deu um puxão mais vigoroso.  
  


— NAMI!! PRECISA PUXAR TÃO FORTE?? — Ele gritou tirando-a do transe.

— Ah... eu... Gomen... Usopp... — Ela respondeu observando que havia exagerado, mas logo retomou ao habitual tom autoritário. — Mas este pente só está deslizando aqui porque eu dei o meu melhor em desembaraçar! De que adianta ter cabelo longo se não vai cuidar dele?!

— Do que você está falando... eu não tenho um cabelo para cuidar... — ele começou. — É uma questão de princípios.

— Então, agradeça que eu estou aqui para cuidar disso!

— Vai me cobrar uma grande soma de dinheiro ou algo do tipo?!

— Vou pensar sobre isso.  
  


De repente eles ouviram um baque surdo, e olharam para o pequeno visor na porta do quarto feminino. Uma mão escorregava rente ao vidro  
  


— NAMI SWWWWAAAN!! CUIDE DO MEU CABELO TAMBÉM, NÉ-Éh!!

— Are, are, are... vá completar a caneca de sake do seu namorado. — Usopp provocou.

— Ele já tomou tod— QUEM FALOU QUE AQUELE MARIMO MALDITO É ALGO MEU??

— Sanji-kun... prepare algo bem leve para mim, kudasai. — Nami tentou com a voz suave.

— COM PRAZER, ALGO PARA MINHA QUERIDA NAAAAMI SWAAAANN!! — Era possível ouvir o loiro sobrevoando o piso como se fosse um pequeno furacão, e não era difícil imaginar que ele ia envolto em uma nuvem de corações.  
  


Nami sorriu intimamente, era simples distrair o cozinheiro. Assim sendo, ela voltou a pentear os longos cabelos encaracolados de Usopp.

Já com os cabelos soltos do elástico, Nami notou quão compridos eles eram, ela tocou com cuidado, sentindo a textura dos fios tão diferentes dos seus, o cheiro de banho atingindo o nariz delicado dela e a fazendo ficar perdida em lembranças da vez que Usopp penteou o cabelo ruivo, há dois anos. Os sentimentos dela naquele tempo não eram diferentes de agora, seu coração ribombava no peito, e ela não conseguia controlar a sensação de calor quando olhava para os ombros largos do atirador, sensação essa que ficava pior quando seus olhos desciam pela lateral da cintura dele, ou quando mirava nos braços fortes e bem construídos.

Foi uma grande e agradável surpresa que Usopp tenha ficado tão mais másculo neste intervalo de tempo em que não se viram, ele crescera não apenas em músculos e força, como ela já pôde confirmar nas batalhas recentes, mas havia algo nele diferente, uma autoconfiança, um jeito desinibido que ela nunca havia notado. Inconsciente ela colocou os cabelos dele para o lado, e ficou alguns instantes perdida observando as costas dele, querendo uma desculpa para deslizar os dedos na pele morena e sentir a textura, quando foi trazida de volta pela voz de Usopp, que também era diferente agora, grave e calma.  
  


— Nami... eu... hm.. se não se importa eu preciso ir... minha vigília vai começar em algumas horas e eu ainda quero pegar comida e algumas coisas para levar até o ninho do corvo...

Usopp virou de frente para ela, encarando os olhos castanhos que estavam ilegíveis para ele, Nami tinha as faces levemente coradas, possivelmente pelo esforço de penteá-lo, ela abriu a boca, mas som nenhum saiu. Usopp ficou perdido assistindo os lábios dela, ambos se encaravam, o ar no quarto era rarefeito, e o coração de Usopp começava a dar sinais de que ele teria um ataque cardíaco muito em breve.

Ele fechou firmemente os olhos e respirou fundo, ergueu a mão em direção à mão dela, Nami não compreendeu o movimento, e o fitou com os olhos semicerrados e o rosto erguido, Usopp segurou a mão dela pegando o elástico de volta, ele sorriu timidamente, se sentindo ridículo e inapto, tonto pela beleza dela. Eles se encararam sem palavras por segundos que pareceram milênios, até que Nami falou.  
  


— Eu não sei se gosto deste macacão. Né... eu preferia o outro, o antigo. Ou... não sei... use bermudas! — Ela disse, apenas para preencher o ambiente.

— O antigo não serve mais. Mas vou me lembrar disto, afinal, né... o Grande Guerreiro do Mar tem que ter seu próprio estilo! — Ele sorriu, as bochechas corando sob o olhar dela. — Nami, por cuidar disto... arigato. — Ele falou apontando para o cabelo que ele prendia com o elástico.  
  


Ela ficou sem resposta, apenas olhando Usopp dar as costas e sair do quarto, deixando-a sozinha com seus pensamentos.  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  


Muito mais tarde naquela noite, Usopp estava concentrado, sentado com um bloco de desenho no colo e vários lápis de cor espalhados ao lado dele, ele traçava, apagava e pintava, depois afastava o bloco e observava de longe, em algum momento ele decidiu que estava bom o bastante para ser dado como terminado, então, fechou o bloco, e o empurrou para o compartimento secreto dentro da bolsa, reuniu os lápis e guardou-os também.

Ele deixou a bolsa de lado, e se ergueu de pé, pegando o binóculo e dando um olhar panorâmico no mar, em busca de qualquer anormalidade, mas estava tudo bastante calmo, Usopp pegou um dos pesos de Zoro, um dos menores, e começou e erguê-lo, flexionando distraído, quando notou uma presença por trás dele.

Nami, de pé, mãos na cintura e cabelos adoravelmente soltos adornando os seus contornos, ela trazia uma pequena cesta nos braços, Usopp tentou ignorar o frio que sentiu na barriga, quando notou que ela estava de camisola, não uma camisola usual, mas uma camisola amarela, expondo as pernas longas da navegadora, a calcinha à mostra devido a transparência do tecido, e havia duas alças delicadas sobre os ombros, quando ele notou o contorno dos bicos dos seios dela, Usopp não suportou o calor do próprio corpo e virou o rosto.  
  


— Pensei que estava com fome! — Ela falou ignorando completamente o embaraço dele.

— H-hai... acho que sim. — Usopp respondeu engolindo com dificuldade.  
  


Nami o estudou, ele estava surpreso, e constrangido, ela gostava de ter ele acuado, ela se sentia mais... livre, no controle.  
  


— Eu trouxe chá e biscoitos. — Ela informou derramando líquido de uma pequena garrafa direto em duas xícaras, alcançou uma para Usopp e fez sinal, o convidando para sentarem, frente a frente, Usopp tentou manter os olhos dele presos aos dela.

— Esta acordada até agora? — Ele perguntou, puxando assunto.

— Sim, terminei alguns mapas e tomei um banho, daí notei que você estava aqui e resolvi trazer algo.

— Tão gentil de sua parte... fico me perguntando quanto deve ser a minha dívida até agora. — Ele falou sorvendo o chá e sorrindo sobre a borda da xícara.

— Na verdade, é bastante pequena. Eu quero apenas ver o que tem no seu bloco de desenhos. — Ela falou muito suave.

— NANI? Nem pensar! — Ele respondeu resoluto, perdendo toda a cor do rosto.

— Are... o que pode ter lá de tão apavorante que você não quer que eu veja? — Ela perguntou petulante.

— Nami... você... você não entende... é... meio que pessoal né...

— Pensei que você confiava em mim, Usopp depois de tudo...

— Não é isso, eu... claro que confio, só... não quero mostrar!

— Tudo bem, então, se vai ser tão protetor quanto a isto... — ela levantou e fez menção de sair.  
  


Ele se ergueu de um pulo e a segurou pelo braço.  
  


— Não, por favor, fique, não vá... acho, acho que posso mostrar alguns esboços, ok?  
  


Ela ergue as sobrancelhas e sentou novamente.

Usopp se afastou apanhando a bolsa, tirou dela o bloco e virou página até encontrar o que queria, e estendeu para ela.

Nami olhou interessada, um pássaro, o mar, o céu rosado em um entardecer, o desenho parecia ter movimentos, era precioso e tão vivo que a emocionou, ela virou a página, e viu uma imagem dela mesma, debruçada na murada do navio olhando para longe, os longos cabelos refletindo a luz do sol, os lábios sorrindo languidamente, a harmonia que a cena passava, os detalhes, os traços e a coloração, era tudo impecável.  
  


— Wow... você tem mesmo talento, Usopp!

— É claro que eu tenho!

— Você poderia dar este para mim! — Ela falou de repente.

— De jeito nenhum, esta é minha obra.

— Eu posso pagar. — Ela barganhou.

— Não.

— E se eu te beijar?

— Você faria isso? Quer dizer, não, que ideia!!  
  


Usopp estava aflito, Nami se aproximando predadora e ele tentando ignorar a voz que gritava dentro dele ordenado que aproveitasse, quando ela chegou tão perto a ponto de grudar o nariz no dele, Usopp fechou os olhos, sentindo a garganta seca.  
  


— Nami... não faça isso, por favor...

— Não fazer o quê?

— Isso... Isso que você está fazendo... por favor, não brinque desta forma.  
  


Ela sentiu como se tivesse levado um tiro certeiro, se afastou, sentando na frente dele.  
  


— Não estou fazendo nenhuma brincadeira. — Ela respondeu consternada.

Ele riu, sem humor.

— Por favor... olha, se gostou tanto do desenho, eu faço outro, certo? Eu faço um do jeito que você quiser, tudo bem?

— Esquece o desenho, por que acha que estou brincando sobre te beijar? — Ela falou, e a voz soou dura e magoada, deixando Usopp aflito.

— Nami... o... quê... o que é isso agora? Quer dizer... sabe, com todos esses caras por aí, por que diabos você iria querer me beijar? Sabe, isso é loucura. — Ele declarou categórico.

— Não é loucura. — Eles se entreolharam por alguns instantes, Nami enfrentando Usopp com o queixo erguido, ele a observava sem palavras. — Você ainda gosta daquela garota, é isso?  
  


Usopp ouviu isso como se levasse um soco no estômago.  
  


— O quê?! Eu... eu gostava dela, mas não desse jeito... ela era uma amiga... eu não... sei lá, eu não tinha cabeça para essas coisas!

— Eu também sou uma amiga... você também não gosta de mim desse jeito. É isso? — Ela falou se erguendo para sair. Nunca imaginara que as coisas ficariam assim.

— Nami!! Nami, não... não por favor não é isso, é... é...

— Tudo bem Usopp, desculpe, vamos esquecer isso...

— Não! Não, olha... você entendeu errado... eu... ahhh... eu gosto de você justamente desse jeito! É tão patético, alimentando esse sentimento estúpido cada vez que estamos a sós...  
  


Nami estagnou onde estava, ela virou lentamente e encarou os ombros caídos dele, ela sentiu o próprio rosto quente, mas nada comparado com a bochechas escarlates de Usopp.  
  


— O quê? Então por que não me deixa te beijar? O que você quer dizer com “gosta justamente desse jeito”? — Ela perguntou, o coração martelando contra seu peito, a respiração já acelerada.

— Por favor, é tão embaraçoso que não posso nem repetir! Então... não... não pense que eu estou... eu não aceitaria um beijo se não fosse um acordo mútuo e sentimento retribuído. Não sou o tipo de cara que saí beijando garotas por diversão!

— Por acaso eu sou o tipo de garota que beija caras por diversão? — Ela falou começando a se descontrolar. — Eu enfio o nariz de caras aleatórios entre os meus seios? Se você é tão estúpido que não percebeu ainda, eu quero beijar você, e nem me importaria se não retribuísse, mas já que você falou que gosta de mim, acho que estamos perdendo tempo!

— Nami... eu... é claro que eu gosto de você... é assustador que você sinta da mesma forma.

— Da mesma forma não, porque estou impaciente... — Ela respondeu caminhando até ele.  
  


Usopp olhou dentro dos olhos castanhos, se perdendo por um momento na louca novidade de ser correspondido, ele abaixou o rosto e grudou cuidadoso, os lábios nos dela, o nariz longo alinhado na bochecha, e sentiu as mãos dela rodarem em seus ombros, ela embrenhou uma mão nos cabelos escuros e acariciou a nuca delicadamente, ele sentiu a língua dela de encontro a sua e abriu mais a boca aceitando o convite de aprofundar o beijo, o gosto e o cheiro dela deixando a cabeça dele vazia e o coração frenético.

Nami sentiu as mãos tímidas dele, segurarem levemente sua cintura, então resolveu aprofundar ainda mais o beijo, ela escorregou as mãos pelo peito dele, em direção a barriga, e começou a forçá-lo a deitar no chão, a meia luz do ambiente ocultariam os movimentos de ambos.

Quando Usopp sentiu a costas rente ao chão, ele abriu os olhos timidamente, para quase ter uma morte instantânea ao ver Nami, sobre ele, escorregando as mãos pela barriga dele, sem desgrudar os lábios, ele cedeu aos instintos, e apertou os dedos segurando os cabelos dela, depois tocou a lateral do corpo, dando seu melhor para evitar tocar os seios, mas assim que terminou o pensamento, Nami desgrudou os lábios e mordeu um dos mamilos do atirador, ele sufocou o grito, mas deixou escapar um som gutural, ela continuou descendo pelo corpo dele, o beijando e mordendo cada pedaço de pele que encontrou.

Até que ela chegou ao elástico da bermuda dele. Usopp se descontrolou, e promoveu uma inversão de posições, ficando agora por cima dela, ele a observou, corada e ofegante, os cabelos ruivos formando um contraste com o colchonete, os lábios dela vermelhos estavam semiabertos em busca de ar. Usopp se abaixou e beijou o pescoço dela, enquanto Nami esfregava suas costas e rebolava embaixo dele.

Usopp parou um instante, por pura precaução, tomou fôlego e olhou para ela, tão linda e inacreditavelmente ali.  
  


— Pode me parar quando quiser.

— Eu não vou parar coisa alguma, apenas continue.

— A navegadora manda!  
  


Ele seguiu beijando o pescoço dela, depois o colo, e colocou de lado a alça da camisola encontrando um dos seios, beijando o mamilo túrgido, Usopp o apanhou em sua boca e rodou a língua na pele macia, lambendo e mordiscando, até que Nami puxou seus cabelos direcionando-o para o outro seio abandonado.

Nami estava entregue, nunca sentira tantas emoções novas juntas, os lábios quente de Usopp de encontro ao seu corpo fora mais intenso do que ela jamais pudera imaginar, a vontade de ter algo que ela não conhecia era tão grande que estava oprimindo seus pensamentos coerentes, tudo o que ela conseguia era gemer e implorar que ele continuasse.

Usopp não sabia o que estava fazendo, mas ele era bom em descobrir como tudo funciona, ele era bom em criar algo a partir do erro e do acerto, então, depois de cada toque ele observava Nami, a reação dela era tudo o que ele tinha. E as reações dela eram enlouquecedoras, ele estava fazendo o melhor que podia para ignorar a ereção crescente e rígida dentro da sua bermuda, cada gemido dela emitindo uma onda de desejo direto para sua virilha, ele tinha vontade de beijá-la para sempre, esquecendo toda e qualquer coisa que pudesse atrapalhar este momento.

Ele abandonou os seios macios e se aventurou até o umbigo dela, beijando e lambendo, enquanto recebia gemidos dela como encorajamento, quando ele se deparou com a calcinha, sentou sobre os pés e olhou para Nami.  
  


— Eu posso parar quando você quiser...

— Eu juro que se você parar agora, eu pego meu Clima Tact que está naquela cesta e te dou uma amostra do que aprendi na Ilha do Céu! — Ela respondeu, se sentando e começando a tirar a calcinha, assim que desceu a peça pelas pernas, a colocou de lado.  
  


Usopp, trêmulo de medo e desejo, a beijou nos lábios mais uma vez, ela correspondeu ao beijo, e se deitou, acomodando-se embaixo dele.

— Vamos... — ela falou rente aos lábios dele — se perder para uma garota nunca vai ser o Grande Guerreiro dos Mares.  
  


Mas ele já tinha perdido, estava inegavelmente derrotado, ele retribuiu o olhar, tomou fôlego e perdeu um instante admirando a nudez dela, que desta vez era só para ele, a respiração entrecortada dela, causada por coisas que ele estava fazendo, Usopp sorriu, tonto de desejo e emoção, e desceu os lábios até a intimidade dela, o cheiro era alucinante, e ele se concentrou em sentir o gosto fantástico dela, enquanto Nami começava a sufocar palavras incoerentes, ele arrastou a língua na fenda úmida, tentando aproveitar ao máximo este momento ímpar da sua vida.

Nami estava perdida em uma névoa tão densa que parecia ter sido criada por sua própria arma, ela sentiu o toque abrasador da língua de Usopp contra sua região mais secreta, e foi tão emocionante que ela estava liquidada, sem palavras, resumida a uma porção de carne que implorava por mais, ela sentiu a ponta do nariz dele tocando em algum ponto extremamente sensível ao mesmo tempo em que a língua dava pinceladas magistrais mais embaixo, ela sentiu-se em uma bolha de emoção, prazer e algo mais, algo que ela tinha medo de nomear, e de repente ela não pode mais controlar, e gritou, tão baixo quanto pôde com medo de chamar a atenção dos outros, ela sentiu o mundo girar como se estivessem dentro de um ciclone, seu corpo ardeu e uma explosão de cores girou em frente aos seus olhos.

Usopp sentiu Nami pressionando a cabeça dele no lugar e tudo o que ele fazia era beijar e lamber cada centímetro daquela pele íntima e macia, de repente ele a sentiu tremer e gritar sufocada, todo o corpo dela relaxou e ele olhou venerando a beleza dela, espantado que tenham chegado até ali.

Ela o puxou e eles se beijaram mais uma vez, e ele tentou passar naquele beijo todas as palavras que ainda não era tão corajoso a ponto de falar.

Ele colocou a calcinha dela no lugar, e a cobriu com um cobertor que havia ali, ela, deitada, lânguida e sonolenta, apontou para a ereção ainda visível na bermuda dele.  
  


— Eu... nós deveríamos...

— Não. — Ele disse sorrindo. — Acho que isso pode esperar. Eu nem acredito que chegamos até aqui.

— Eu acredito... Nunca subestime o poder do afro.  
  


Ela declarou antes de adormecer, deixando um Usopp desconcertado e feliz, sorrindo na meia luz.  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FIC FINALIZADA!!
> 
> Para quem não sabe:
> 
> Akagami no pawa = Poder do Ruivo  
Afuru no chikara = Poder do Afro
> 
> Oi Minna-san!!
> 
> Eu ainda me sinto bastante insegura escrevendo para estes personagens, mas estou gostando muito e tendo muita diversão, então, provavelmente vou continuar, já que não tem outras fics deles como um casal, eu vou escrevê-las, e contando com "O Preço do Heroísmo" já tenho duas finalizadas, mwahahaha ^-^ !!
> 
> Se alguém por acaso achar que a cena deles ficou incompleta, eu vou escrever isso muito muito muito completo na minha fic principal "Hissatsu... Koi Boshi!!" e acreditem: eu estou ansiosa para escrever e postar isso ;)
> 
> Bom, se você leu esse capítulo enorme enorme... deixe-me saber sua opinião, sim?
> 
> Mil Bjs,  
Vivi


End file.
